UCLA Neuro-Oncology Program will participate in the clinical trials of the North American Brain Tumor Consortium (NABTC) as a "Member Institution". Member Institutions of the NABTC will also include, the University of Wisconsin, the University of Pittsburgh, Dana Farber Cancer Center, M D Anderson Cancer Center, the Neuro-Oncology Branch at the National Institutes of Health, the University of California, San Francisco, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center and the Pharmacokinetics Center at the University of Texas San Antonio. UCSF will be the Lead Institution and Dr. Prados the Group Leader for the NABTC. The focus of this grant will be to perform phase I and II clinical evaluations of promising new therapeutic agents or approaches for the treatment of primary CNS malignancies in adult patients, especially glioblastoma multiforme and other high grade gliomas. Additionally, we will perform ancillary laboratory studies of aspects of CNS tumor biology with potential clinical implications. UCLA will continue to extend it ongoing work with NABTC by interacting with other members of the consortium and with NCI in a concerted way to conceive, create and evaluate new approaches to the therapy of CNS tumors. This will be largely achieved through the existing environment and expertise that exist at UCLA including physician investigators, multidisciplinary approach, data management resources, patient population, expertise and advanced instrumentation for neuroimaging, surgery and radiation, and drug control procedures. UCLA will also provide an effective environment and expertise for multi-institutional protocol concept development and protocol conduct. Finally, significant infrastructure expertise exists at UCLA to aide the consortium with needs that are important for the acceleration of brain cancer translational research.